


Cyclone

by Christywalks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Chinese Language, M/M, actual word count:28900
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"我之所以想在今天这次演讲中提起这个案子，是因为今年恰好是这起连环杀人案件的二十周年。在二十年前，甚至就在这个月份，普林斯顿这个一向以学术著名的小城连续发生了四起杀人案，有四名当时在普林斯顿大学就读的学生的尸体出现本地四所不同的酒店客房。"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyclone

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

 

Aaron低头看了一眼腕上的手表，换了个姿势靠在椅背上。他已经在这间礼堂坐了整整一个半小时，演讲也离原本计划的两个小时所剩无几，但讲台上的那个人仍然在兴致勃勃地做着幻灯片演示，丝毫没有停下来结尾的意思。只不过台下所有的听众也全在聚精会神地聆听着，在Aaron视力所及的范围里，唯一走神或者低头看时间的只有他自己。

 

倒不是说Aaron坐在这里有多难受，或者演讲的内容有多让他提不起兴致，恰恰相反。他落座的椅子靠垫柔软舒适，而他本职工作的大半时间都坐在办公桌后面忙着各种各样的事情，所以久坐并不是问题；至于演讲的内容——Aaron抬头看向讲台上那个说到动情处手势纷飞的人，微微翘起嘴角——无论对方在和他探讨案情，惬意聊天，还是纯为了打发时间说些微不足道的琐事，他还从没厌烦过这个人的声音。

 

但总有什么让Aaron感到有些不对劲，而这种不对劲甚至触动了Aaron多年游走于连环杀人犯与血腥凶案现场中培养出的直觉，他总能感觉到某种潜伏在阴影中的东西正在直勾勾地盯着他看，但当他把目光移过去，眼前却只有挤满听众的礼堂。也许是自己太累了，Aaron举起手揉了揉额头。为了不耽误工作，他昨晚加班到凌晨四点才处理完所有的文件，只睡了不到五个小时就起床前往机场，总算赶上了今天最后一班从华盛顿飞往费城的班机。他感到疲倦极了，而且这种疲倦不仅来自身体上，还来自他们前几天刚刚处理完的那个格外血腥的案子带来的心理阴影。如果可以Aaron真想靠在这里睡一会，但他的大脑偏偏要让他醒着听完这场演讲的每一个字。

 

“……当然，经过我刚才——喔我们已经讲了一个半小时了吗——经过你们人生中非常有价值的九十分钟之后，大家也许会以为为联邦调查局工作是件非常值得自豪的事，而行为分析是一种百战百胜近乎魔法的科学，但我必须要告诉你，第一调查局付给我们的工资绝对没你们想象的那么高，至少我今天展现在你们眼前的这一切，没有一样是我用调查局给我的工资买的；第二行为分析科学不是魔法，我们也不是魔术师，随着我们每捉住一个连环杀手，还有五十个在外面等着我们，而这五十个里面我们也许最终只能捉住十个，最终有四十个永远逍遥法外。为什么我要提到这些呢，因为我想以一个在座的各位肯定耳熟能详的案子来结束这次的演讲。有人知道我说的是什么吗？”

 

“是说很多年前的那位‘酒店杀手’吗？”Aaron看到前排一个年龄挺大的听众回答道。

 

“没错。”讲台上的David Rossi朝对方做了个肯定的手势，无名指上的戒指划出一道稍纵即逝的光。Aaron原本有些困倦的大脑在Dave的动作以及这个新话题的双重刺激下突然清醒过来，他对这个案子也有印象，不过那应该是在Aaron进入行为分析小组，甚至遇到Dave之前的事了。

 

“是的，酒店杀手。”Dave脸上露出干他们这一行听到人们用外号称呼连环杀手时都会有的表情，“当然这是你们给他起的外号，但当我们行为分析小组与各地警署以及调查局分局合作探案时，我们会要求办案人员以及媒体以不明犯罪嫌疑人，即不明嫌犯来称呼他们。因为首先外号会神化偶像化凶手，从而助长许多拥有自恋人格的连环杀手的情绪，甚至促使他们犯下更多命案；其次这种外号非常不准确，经常会导致我们的调查和侧写偏离实际。一个真实的例子，前几年我们去侦破一起入室抢劫杀人案，因为前几起案件都发生在州际公路旁，所以当地警署的警探就率先将凶手命名为公路杀手，但后来事实证明，凶手其实是一名跟随火车移动的流动人员。如果我们从外号先入为主，那么整个侧写就会错的一塌糊涂。

 

“但是这些都不是我想讲的话题，我们还是回到这位本地的著名连环凶手身上。我之所以想在今天这次演讲中提起这个案子，是因为今年恰好是这起连环杀人案件的二十周年。在二十年前，甚至就在这个月份，普林斯顿这个一向以学术著名的小城连续发生了四起杀人案，有四名当时在普林斯顿大学就读的学生的尸体出现本地四所不同的酒店客房。我对这起案子一直印象深刻，因为第一这是我本人经手却直到今天都未能侦破的案子；第二这位不明嫌犯在调查局介入后就立刻停手了，而且一直到二十年后的今天都没有再作案；第三不明嫌犯的杀人手法非常残忍，在当时引起非常大的轰动，我相信在场稍微年长的人一定都听说过，甚至有人作为目击证人被我询问过。”

 

Aaron对这个案子有印象，但印象仅仅停留在表面认识，这还是他第一次深入了解这个案子的细节，同时也是第一次听Dave提起。随着Dave按动遥控器打出新的幻灯片，现场一片鸦雀无声，所有人都凝视着屏幕上几张尽管年代久远却依旧让人不忍直视的照片。

 

“Melissa Duncan，Andria Carter，Beth Corsi，Norma Pichler，这四位受害人当时均就读于普林斯顿大学，而且从照片上我们能够看出，她们四人拥有极为一致的外貌，四人全是二十岁左右的白人女性，金发碧眼，而这就是我们所说的，凶手有一个固定的受害者群体。受害者分析是行为分析的第一步，而这个案子的受害人告诉我们，不明嫌犯被这一种固定群体女性所吸引，他只会攻击拥有这一种外貌特征的女性。”

 

“抱歉，‘他’？”有一位听众举手提问，“你怎么确定凶手的性别？”

 

“啊，这个是我们接下来要谈到的。在受害人分析结束后我们接下来要分析的是不明嫌犯的作案手法以及标志特征，这两者会告诉我们关于他的很多信息。从照片上能够看到，这四名女大学生颈部布有淤青，同时下半身都遭受多处刺伤，但她们的死因均为窒息死亡。根据法医鉴定，她们下半身的刺伤一部分是生前所致，另一部分则是死后造成。最终我们得出初步结论，不明嫌犯先用皮带勒住受害人的颈部，在使她们逐渐窒息并且无力反抗之后用刀刺穿她们的生殖器，最后将她们用皮带勒死。但不明嫌犯并没有在此停下，而是在受害人死后继续用匕首刺穿受害人。受害人的生殖器全都受到了极度破坏，以至于法医甚至无法断定她们是否在生前遭受过性侵。”

 

听众里传来一片不安的窃窃私语，Aaron注视着幻灯片上血肉模糊的照片，也皱起眉头。他是侧写师，当然知道这类连环凶手是哪种人，难怪Dave过了二十年仍然把这个案子放在心上。

 

“而根据不明嫌犯的作案手法，我们可以大体推断出不明嫌犯的基本信息。首先通过采访调查我们得知，这四位受害人的身体都非常健康，所以能够制服她们的不明嫌犯的身体也一定至少是健康的；考虑到他选择用皮带制服她们，以及受害人身上的反抗性淤青，不明嫌犯的体格不会太过健壮，只能说是正常健康的成年人。至于不明嫌犯的性别，根据受害人的性别、刺穿生殖器这一显著特征以及犯罪现场的血腥程度，我们推断出不明嫌犯是一名男性。”

 

“这是为什么？”底下又有人提问道，“因为姑娘们绝对不会干这种事吗？”

 

“数据统计上来说，的确是这样。女性连环凶手非常少见，而她们对凶案现场几乎都有一种独特的整洁感，像本案照片上这种程度的血腥在女性连环凶手的场合很难见到。其次尤为关键的是本案的作案特征，先用皮带窒息受害人，再刺穿生殖器，以及受害人死后对尸体进一步刺穿，全都体现了一种带着仇恨的过度杀戮。用皮带窒息可以体现出不明嫌犯极强的控制欲，他愿意体验受害人死在他手下的感觉；刺穿生殖器则体现了他对女性，或者说二十岁金发碧眼女大学生这个群体的仇恨，从犯罪心理的角度分析，使用匕首捅刺即是一种替代性交的行为，而刺穿生殖器几乎百分百代表不明嫌犯的性无能。当然这也可能是一种反侦察手段，让法医无法判断受害人是否遭受过性侵，但不明嫌犯对受害人的仇恨毫无疑问，而在她们死后继续刺穿尸体也体现了这一点。

 

“最后，我们从凶案现场来分析。受害人全都死在普林斯顿地区的廉价酒店或者宾馆内，而根据她们的同学或者好友描述，她们都是因为个人原因来酒店入住，这意味着她们孤身一人，而且酒店恰好因为飓风季节入住率极低，所以目击证人也很少。每位受害人都死在自己的房间内，而房间并没有强行入侵的痕迹，这说明死者要么认识不明嫌犯，要么放下戒备主动为不明嫌犯开门。考虑到普林斯顿大学的校风以及这四位受害人的个人习性，我们在当时排除了其他可能，而是将不明嫌犯的身份固定在酒店服务人员上。并不是说不明嫌犯就是酒店服务人员，我们只是认为不明嫌犯有可能假扮成他们，门童，服务生，甚至保安，诱使受害人主动开门。再加上四所酒店没有任何人在命案发生的时间段目睹到可疑人士出入酒店，我们进一步推测不明嫌犯一定对每所酒店的布局都很熟悉，甚至自己也有过在酒店工作的经历。

 

“而根据这些分析，我们最终给普林斯顿警署给出的侧写是这样的：不明嫌犯是一名二十岁到二十五岁的白人男性，受教育程度不高并从事某种薪资微薄的工作，例如酒店的清洁人员。他在工作生活中一向寡言寡语，不合群，但一旦与其他人产生争执往往会勃然大怒。他在与女性正常接触时必定内敛胆怯，但他的内心一直极度仇恨女性，尤其是二十岁左右金发碧眼的女性，因为他曾经被这样一位类似的女性所伤害，对方可能是他的妻子，女朋友，甚至母亲。他对这位女性有着极其强烈的仇恨，但却没有足够勇气面对对方，只能寻找和对方类似的替代品，满足自己的内心需求。不明嫌犯无法保持任何一段稳定的情感生活，一部分是因为他的反社会心理，另一部分则可能是因为他性无能，虽然后面这一点仍待进一步落实。”

 

“仅凭四具尸体，你们就能分析出这么多？”一位听众非常疑惑地问道。

 

“其实不仅仅是这些，因为这份侧写只是我们给出的第一份初始侧写，希望能借此帮助普林斯顿警署缩小嫌犯名单，但后来我们的侧写又产生了变化，因为在联邦调查局介入的风声走漏之后，杀人案件戛然而止。我们在普林斯顿待了整整一周都没再发生第五起命案。原本根据犯罪现场，我们推断出这位不明嫌犯在杀人时非常无秩序，但仅仅他能够停手这点又体现出了超乎常人的自制力，而绝大部分连环凶手根本控制不住自己的杀人欲望。我们当时已经开始向着人格分裂，甚至团伙作案的方向分析，但行为分析小组永远有办不完的案子，我们不能一直留在普林斯顿花纳税人的钱，所以一周后我们只能把这份初始侧写留给当地警署，打道回匡蒂科。再后来二十年一转眼就过去了，每年我都会和这边警署的负责人联系，询问当年不明嫌犯是否再次作案，但这已经是第四位负责人告诉我，我们的不明嫌犯仍然没再浮出水面。”

 

“能推断一下为什么不明嫌犯会突然收手吗？”有听众举手提问道。

 

“我有过几个推论。也许当时的不明嫌犯出了什么事故，在杀害第四位受害人后很快就离世了；或者他因为其他罪名进了监狱，直到现在都未被释放；当然，我最不希望的推论就是他仍然在普林斯顿的某个角落里看着一切，享受着他胜利的果实。但无论如何，我知道只要他再次出现，甚至出现半点风声，我和我的小组成员都会在第一时间赶到这里，进行一次迟到二十年的追捕。好了，今天我们就讲到这里吧，非常感谢大家……还有人有问题吗？”

 

礼堂一时间被举起的手以及提问的声音淹没，Aaron看着讲台上一脸苦相的Dave，笑着站起身朝下面走去。好在这次演讲活动的举办方很明智，想要提问的人很快就被一位匆匆走上演讲台的金发女性几句话安抚下来，开始陆陆续续离开礼堂。Aaron来到第一排旁边，靠在座椅扶手上看着Dave整理讲台上的提词卡，等着对方像是感觉到什么一样抬起头，朝他的方向看过来。

 

“Aaron！”在看到他的一瞬间，Dave的脸庞真的字面意义上亮了起来，而且不同于他刚才演讲时的激昂，Dave现在深棕色的眼睛里带着只有包括Aaron在内少数几个人才见过的暖意。Aaron站直身体朝他走过去，两个人微笑着握了握手，没有多说什么。

 

“你怎么来了？我还以为你办公桌上那一摞文件至少需要五天才能搞定。”

 

“没什么，”Aaron耸了耸肩，“我加班加点全都办完了。昨天接到你的短信说你要在这里停留一天，我就想普林斯顿是个不错的地方，为什么不忙完之后也来这里待一天呢？”

 

“Jack呢？”

 

“哦，Jessica带他回他的外公外婆家了。但是你知道我已经很久没去过那边了，自从……”

 

两个人对视一眼，Aaron咽下剩下的字眼，这个时候刚才那位主持秩序的金发女性也走了过来，于是Dave伸出一只手做起介绍：

 

“Aaron，这位是普林斯顿大学心理学系的Sabine Emberson博士，是脑神经机制与认知学界非常有名的专家之一，同时也是普林斯顿大学的客座教授。”

 

“Aaron Hotchner，Dave的同事，非常高兴认识你。”

 

“我也一样。”Emberson博士是一位身材高挑的中年女性，四十岁左右的年纪但保养的非常好，脸上几乎看不见皱纹。她穿了一套优雅合身的灰色职业套装，金发在脑后盘成发髻，整个人看上去很有学术气质。

 

“要知道，Aaron，Emberson博士不光是这次演讲的主办人，我们在二十年前就认识了。”Dave微笑着说道，“二十年前Emberson博士就和刚才说过的这次案子有直接联系，当时的受害人之一就住在她的隔壁寝室，我当时还采访过她，没想到二十年前的心理学学生现在已经成了知名教授。”

 

“拜托，Dave，别再夸我了。”Emberson博士的嘴角挤出一道笑纹，“不过我倒是要感谢你，如果不是当时联邦调查局出现在这里，说不定我就是下一个受害人，毕竟，二十年前我正好是你刚才说的符合不明嫌犯口味的那种人。”

 

“那幸好我来得及时，不然心理学界就要损失一颗冉冉明星了。”

 

Aaron在旁边微微一笑，并没有搭话。Dave在对待身边人时有种自己无法控制的热情和风度，这让他很容易和人打成一片，或者给一个二十年前只有片面之交的人留下深刻意向，再说了，不需要侧写师都能从Emberson博士身上看出那种没怎么经过掩盖的眼神。假如Dave脑子里想的也不仅仅是“叙旧”，那Aaron兴许还会插上一句嘴，但目前看来Dave只是在礼貌地应酬，Aaron才不会多管闲事。

 

两个人你来我往又聊了一会，原本坐满的礼堂很快就只剩下他们三个。Aaron仍然没开口，只是在Dave看过来的时候稍微敲了敲手表，对方顺理成章挑起眉毛，转过身就开口告别。

 

“礼堂门关着我都能听到外面的雨声，”Dave满是歉意地说，“我今天开车过来的时候听天气预报，说今天晚上八点左右预计有台风过境，到时候整个校园都会封闭，所以我也应该赶紧回酒店了。”

 

“是的，是的，当然了。”Emberson博士像是才反应过来一样，“需要我送你们去酒店吗？”

 

“没关系，我还记得路。”Dave朝她微微一笑，两个人最后握了握手，Aaron也礼貌地点了点头，悄无声息地跟上Dave的脚步。Aaron在推门离开时下意识回头看了一眼，灯光昏暗的讲台上Emberson博士一个人正垂头整理着文件，身影在幻灯片白色光线的照应下无比寂寞。

 

***

 

当他们来到停车场的时候，雨已经下的很大了。虽然有飓风警告，但Aaron匆忙坐飞机赶过来没带伞，Dave倒是记得带了，可惜一直锁在车里，两个人在大雨里冲刺了几十米，冲到车上时衣服已经全部湿透了。

 

“抱歉，把你的车弄湿了。”Aaron扫了一眼一如既往符合Dave品味的内部装潢，带着歉意说道。

 

“别在意，反正不是我的车，是我的编辑帮我租的——要不要吹下暖风？衣服至少会干的快一点。”

 

“不用了，应该马上就能回你入住的酒店了吧？回去之后再换好了。”

 

Dave伸手发动汽车，他们很快驶出空荡荡的校园。Dave暂住的酒店离校园只有不到五英里，但是飓风来临前倾盆的大雨阻碍了他开车的速度。他朝坐在副驾驶的Aaron看了一眼，看到对方在双眼之下因疲惫而堆积起的黑眼圈，体贴地什么都没说，而是打开了车载广播。一段陌生的轻音乐后男主播愉悦的声音从广播内响起。

 

“接下来是我们照旧每小时一次的飓风警报：新泽西的人们，做好准备迎接今年最强飓风桑迪的到来了吗？目前桑迪正以接近八十英里每小时的速度向着新泽西的海岸前进，预计将在今晚七点左右与新泽西直接亲密接触。新泽西州已经全面启动飓风应急方案，即将遭受飓风影响的城市已经响应州长命令，停止今晚所有大型集会，关闭娱乐设施场所，并且号召民众做好转移疏散的准备。根据美国国家气象局预计，在新泽西所有城市区域中最先与桑迪相遇的会是布里甘汀，但其他相邻郡也都应该做好万全准备。此外……”

 

“还好我赶上了最后一班飞机，”Aaron有些疲倦的声音透过广播传过来，Dave立刻伸手调小音量，“不然你就要一个人孤零零地困在这里了。”

 

“那也不一定，我相信我会找点乐子让自己不那么孤零零。”Dave调侃地回答。

 

“哦，是吗？”Aaron挑起一边眉毛，“比如说，刚才那位热情似火的Emberson博士？”

 

“拜托，Aaron？你听起来几乎有点嫉妒了。”

 

“因为我很了解你喜欢什么类型的人，David Rossi。你虽然能够吸引各种各样的人，但你永远都会栽在同一种类型的人的脚下。你的第一任妻子就是那种特别温柔端庄的类型，第二任更别提了，还有第三任……总之我的观点是，Emberson博士的确是会让你倾心的那种女性。”

 

“也许是吧。”Dave撇过头看了Aaron一眼，在看到对方眼里的笑意时自己也笑了，“我承认我一直都很被那种严肃认真又温柔的类型所吸引，不过我暂时没有寻找第四任Rossi太太的想法。”

 

Aaron脸颊上的笑纹越发明显，而此刻他们也抵达了酒店的停车场，于是Dave没再说什么，停好车后率先撑伞下车，两个身材不怎么纤瘦的大男人挤着同一把伞进了酒店。原本站在前台后面忙着什么的酒店工作人员看到Dave他们进来立刻抬头打招呼：

 

“Rossi先生，您终于回来了，我刚才还在替您担心。我们酒店收到了普林斯顿市的紧急通知，酒店会在七点钟后全面封锁，以保障客人在飓风时期的安全。如果您有任何需要，或者需要紧急外出，请务必提前告知我们。”

 

“我知道了，多谢你。”

 

两个被雨水接连浇灌两次的人一起上了电梯，彼此之间贴得很近，Dave甚至能感到Aaron的身体因寒冷的雨水而轻微颤抖。于是在他们进入自己的套房后Dave毫不绅士地夺过Aaron手里的旅行包，把他直接推进了浴室，自己则走到酒柜旁边，倒了半杯苏格兰威士忌。酒精在胃里产生的辛辣感虽然比不上热水澡，但让他快被冻僵的身体感觉暖和了一点。他靠在沙发椅背上，半杯酒才刚刚下肚，裹着浴袍的Aaron就已经从浴室走了出来 ，一边走过来一边擦着短硬的黑发。Dave挑起眉毛给了他一个从上到下打量一遍的眼色，也立刻被没好气的Aaron推进了浴室。

 

总之，当两个人都洗过热水澡，换上柔软舒适的浴袍，还算丰盛的晚餐也被送进客房时，天色早就全黑下来，时间已经接近七点钟。飓风桑迪的呼啸在厚重的玻璃窗外清晰可闻，但套房内确实少见的一派温馨。Aaron刚和Jack通完电话，已经在餐桌一端坐好，而Dave从橱柜里找出蜡烛放在烛台上，装模作样地调暗灯光后点亮蜡烛。两个人裹着浴袍坐在烛光晚宴两侧，对视许久后一起笑了出来。

 

“谁想得到，”Aaron低声笑着，“飓风过境，我们被困在这里说不定一会就要断水断电，你却非要搞得这么浪漫？”

 

“对我而言浪漫不是环境而是心境，只要我想浪漫，就随时都能做到。”

 

“随你。”Aaron叉起沙拉碗里的土豆，“反正我只知道，我饿了。我吃的上一顿还是飞机上提供的椒盐卷饼。”

 

“那好，那我们就先填饱肚子再浪漫。”

 

两个人不再多废话，拿起刀叉对着盘中的晚餐大快朵颐起来。在一片温馨的沉默中只有刀叉与餐盘碰撞的声音，Dave自己吃了大半份晚餐，看着Aaron几乎连盘子里的酱汁都没放过，终于赞赏地点了点头。

 

“你最近瘦得厉害，是该多吃一点。”

 

Aaron微微一笑，用餐巾拭净嘴唇后拿起酒杯，抿了一口Dave专门为他点的上好红酒。“我相信如果有哪位特别擅长烹饪，尤其擅长意大利料理的厨师专门为我做点什么，我的胃口会更好。”

 

“你该知道，你只要开口我就一定会满足你的这个要求。所以说……下周六你和Jack一起来我家里住一晚怎么样？我保证提供最正宗的意大利晚餐和早餐。”

 

“如果工作允许的话，当然很乐意。”

 

两个人举起酒杯轻轻一碰，将杯内的红酒一饮而尽。晚餐结束后他们带着只喝了一小半的红酒转战更舒适的起居室沙发，Aaron在沙发一角安顿好，看着Dave从自己的公文包里面掏出一个U盘。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“我休假前从Garcia那里拷来的几部电影，都是她强烈推荐的，我觉得你大概有兴趣在睡前和我看上一部？”

 

Aaron的眉毛挑了起来。“你确定看Garcia推荐的电影是个好主意？”

 

Dave摊了摊手。“我这里还有Reid拷给我的电影，或许——”

 

“不用了，我们就看Garcia推荐的吧。”

 

“明智的选择。”Dave将U盘连接在液晶电视上，然后来到Aaron身边坐好，像对方一样把腿架在沙发前面的咖啡桌上。套房内暖气开得很足，两个人都只穿了一件浴袍，彼此光裸的脚踝蹭在一起。

 

“好吧，我虽然不想承认，”在电影标题打出来之前Dave低声说道，“但这的确是我这么多年在各地进行宣读会以及演讲以来最舒服的一个夜晚了。多谢你过来陪我，Aaron。”

 

Aaron朝他的方向侧过头，棕色眼睛在电视屏幕昏暗的背光下认真凝视了Dave几秒钟，微微张开嘴。然而就在他想要回答的那一刻，他们的套房门突然被人在外面大力敲响，一同响起的还有一个略微耳熟却听起来无比慌张的声音：

 

“Rossi先生？！Rossi先生您在吗？您能开下门吗——”

 

屋内原本温馨的气氛被瞬间打破，Dave和Aaron面面相觑，一同站起身来，而门外的敲门声还在继续。

 

“我知道我打扰您了，但是——上帝啊求您快点开门。我们刚才在、在酒店的另一间房间内发现了……发现了一具尸体，您快来帮帮我们吧！”

 

***

 

Dave匆忙套上休闲夹克，而Aaron也手脚利落地从旅行包里拿出备用衣物换好。如果是一般情况，Dave会很乐意看到Aaron现在穿在身上的黑色套头毛衣，因为Aaron穿西装之外的衣物的确难得一见，只是他现在没有这个心情。仅仅听到命案发生已经够让他心情低落，更别提在这个特殊的时间段特殊的地方，Dave没法不多想。尽管还没看到尸体，他已经有了不详的预感。

 

他们一起推门而出，迎上站在门口惊慌失措的前台服务生，Aaron在对方开口询问之前已经展开自己的联邦调查局证件照。

 

“特别探员Aaron Hotchner，我会和Rossi探员一起行动。”

 

对方看上去松了一口气，显然两名联邦调查局探员比一名更能让人安心。

 

“你们发现尸体的房间号码是多少？能确认死者是谁吗？是否有其他人进去过？除了你之外还有多少人知道这件事？”

 

“请跟我来。”服务生将他们引向走廊一端的电梯间，“尸体是我们的一位清洁工在602发现的，目前只有我们两个知道，他发现尸体之后直接向我报告，我就立刻来找您们了。死者是谁我还不太清楚，但我猜应该是602房间原来的客人，因为住在这间房的客人原本预定今天下午退房，但直到晚上七点一直都没有到前台来交还房卡，我打电话过去询问也没有人接，所以我才会派清洁工过去看一眼。”

 

这边说着他们已经来到602房间，虚掩的门口前站着一个看上去更是一脸惊恐的男人，身穿酒店标配的淡蓝色清洁工套装。Aaron和Dave对视一眼，率先走到他的面前。

 

“我是联邦调查局的Hotchner特工，请问你叫什么？”

 

“Robert Fritzman，这家酒店的清洁工。”

 

“你是第一个发现尸体的人？能向我描述一下当时时间以及大致的情形吗？”

 

“好的。”对方仍然惊魂未定地点点头，“我之前正在七楼打扫卫生，前台的Pine先生突然呼叫我，让我去602房间查看一下客人为什么还不退房，于是我就过来了，敲了半天门都没有回应，准备用万能房卡开门时却发现门并没有上锁。我当时就觉得有点不太对劲，一推开门就看到……上帝啊房间里全是血，我这辈子都没见过这么多……然后我就立刻呼叫Pine 先生让他赶紧过来。”

 

“你刚才说，602房间的门并没有上锁？”

 

“是的，房间门只是关上了，但我们酒店的房门需要在关上之后再刷一次门卡才会上锁。”

 

“你有没有进入房间后乱动或者碰到什么东西？”

 

“我发誓，绝对没有！”男人睁大双眼，“我一进去就看到只有卧室门是关闭的，所以我直接去敲了敲卧室的门，等到里面仍然没回应之后才推开门看到尸体。我也许不小心碰到了其他地方的东西，但卧室我连半只脚都没他进去。”

 

Dave看到他手上戴着的塑胶清洁手套，朝他点了点头。“你一直都戴着手套？”

 

“是的，而且我除了门把手之外什么都没碰。”

 

“在你之后有其他人进来过吗？”

 

“没有，我给Pine先生打过电话之后就一直站在这里，没有任何人来过。”

 

“好的，多谢你Fritzman先生。”Dave朝他点点头，“你现在可以先去别的地方休息一下，不过如果可以的话，我不希望你将这件事大肆宣扬开，毕竟我们正在面对一起谋杀案。你也最好不要离开酒店，如果我们有其他问题会再来找你。”

 

“我就算想走也走不了，因为飓风整间酒店都封锁了，没有大门钥匙我根本出不去。”Fritzman摇了摇头，离开了602房间。Dave转向Pine。

 

“Pine先生，如果可以的话，我希望你能和我们一起进房间看一眼。”

 

“我？我能有什么用？”

 

“我相信作为这种级别酒店的前台，你肯定会熟记每位入住客人的相貌和姓名，你可以帮我们确定死者的身份。”

 

“哦，好的。”Pine的脸色有些发白。

 

“进去之后不要碰任何东西，顺便请注意地板，如果有血迹也请不要踩到。”说完Dave从休闲夹克的胸前袋里抽出方巾，裹在手上推开门。房门打开后他立刻闻到一股非常浓厚的血腥味，其中还隐隐带着尸体开始腐烂的特有味道。他和Aaron又对视了一眼，多年办案经验让他们立刻判断出，尸体在这间房间里已经有一段时间了。

 

这间套房比Dave那间要小，但布局是一样的，进门先是起居室，卧室在左手边。整个起居室非常整洁，仅有沙发上几个歪斜的靠垫以及餐桌上使用过的酒杯证明这间套房曾有人住过，没有任何被袭击的痕迹。但等走到卧室门口时一切变了样，他们还没进门就看到卧室门框后面的灰色地毯上有一道血迹，血迹一直从门框蔓延到床边，而当整张床进入眼帘时，Dave和Aaron都忍不住皱起眉头，站在他们身后的Pine甚至从喉咙里发出几欲呕吐的声音。他们一时间谁都没有开口，只是入神地打量着整个命案现场，过了足足一分多钟Aaron才率先打破沉默。

 

“Dave？我没有参与过当年的案子，但按照你今天下午的演讲……？”

 

“没错，”Dave长叹一口气 ，“我也不愿这么想，但恐怕这就是二十年前那位不明嫌犯的手笔。”

 

脸朝下趴在卧室床上的尸体曾是一位金发白人女性，血肉模糊的下半身赤裸，但上半身仍然穿着染血的衣物。Dave走到尸体旁边，轻轻拨开缠绕在死者脖子上的金发，果然看到一圈看上去像是被皮带勒出来的淤青。

 

“如果我没有猜错的话，她的死因是窒息。”

 

Aaron担忧地看了他一眼。“确认尸体身份之前，还是先确认一下死因吧。”

 

Dave抬起手揉了一把脸，点点头。“好，我们先检查一下尸体吧，可惜我们谁也没戴手套。”

 

“谁说的？”Aaron从裤子口袋里抽出两只淡蓝色乳胶手套递给Dave，收到对方不可思议的眼神之后微微一笑，“我的便携旅行袋里一直都装着几副，就是为了这种场合。”

 

“所以你一直在为自己休假时酒店里出现尸体做准备咯？”Dave干巴巴地说道，戴上手套。Aaron不置可否，从口袋里掏出手机，对死者的尸体拍了几张照片。

 

“没有法医也没有现场鉴定小组，看来我们要能者多劳了。”

 

“只要没忘记我们刚进调查局时受过的培训，大概很轻松就能胜任现场鉴定的工作。”Dave走到尸体头部旁边，轻轻触了触尸体的咽喉和颈骨。“喉管碎了，死因基本可以判定是窒息而死。根据尸体僵硬程度，死亡时间应该在下午一点钟左右，距离现在差不多七个小时了。”

 

“那么不明嫌犯一定是在死者准备退房之前突然袭击了她，并且在之后一直开着空调，我刚进门的时候就注意到室温比外温还低，看来不明嫌犯不愿让其他人提前发现尸体。”Aaron绕到尸体后方，小心翼翼地用手指触碰着尸体血肉模糊的下半身。“仍然看不出是否有性侵的痕迹，但生殖器的损毁过于严重，很难说，此外我没有看到精液。”

 

“尸体的指甲下面有皮肤组织——这倒是第一次，我记得二十年前的时候并没有，只可惜我们现在没法拿去做DNA鉴定——你带证物袋了吗？”Aaron又递过去一个透明的小袋子，Dave将死者指甲下面的些微组织扫进袋内。

 

“看起来和你今天在演讲时描述的一模一样，你有发现哪些不同的地方吗？”

 

“二十年是很长的一段时间，但我可以告诉你，没有，除了皮肤组织这一点，其他并没有。”

 

Aaron点点头，然后伸手将一直远远站在门外的Pine叫了过来。“你能确定死者是602曾经的房客吗？”

 

“如果……如果看身高体貌和穿着的话，我觉得应该是602的房客，Carlson女士……Suzy Carlson。”

 

“我刚才看到她的手包在起居室的沙发上，我去看一下有没有身份证件。”Aaron说道。

 

Dave点点头，双眼仍然盯在尸体身上，心里突然冒出一股再让他痛苦不过的昨日重现。他仿佛在瞬间回到二十年前，正站在二十年前第四位受害人Norman Pichler的尸体旁边，对着自己和受害人的家属发誓他一定会捉到凶手，让四位在青春年华就以这种方式逝去的生命得以安息。然而二十年过去了Dave又一次站在酒店的床前，看着另一个无辜的生命因为他二十年前的无能而惨死，他甚至能听到不明嫌犯狂妄的笑声在卧室的空气里回荡。

 

他不知在自己的这种情绪之中沉浸了多久，直到Aaron的声音将他再次惊醒。

 

“Dave？Dave你还好吗？”

 

“一点也不好。”他摇了摇头。“他在嘲笑我，Aaron，他还不如直接在墙上写上‘David Rossi，无能没用的废物’这几个大字，说不定我心里还好受一点。如果我当年能抓住这个狗娘养的，二十年后也不会再有人因为我死——”

 

“你不能这么想，Dave，你当时已经尽了全力，而且这二十年里也从没放弃过。”Aaron的声音低沉温柔，“你自己也说过，我们每捉住十个这样的人，就还有四十个仍然逍遥法外。这不是你的错，Dave，而且现在捉住他也不算太晚。”

 

“是啊……”Dave揉了揉脸，让自己更振作一点，“我这次一定会捉住他。好吧，能确认受害人的身份了吗？”

 

“钱包还在，找到了她的驾照。死者的确是Suzy Carlson，四十二岁，来自亚利桑那州。如果我没猜错的话，她应该是为了自己的女儿前来普林斯顿，因为我在她的钱包里发现了一张她和一位二十岁左右穿着普林斯顿标志T恤的女性的照片。”

 

“我们需要立刻联络本地警署，受害人家人，还有行为分析小组。无论是二十年前的凶手重新出现，还是模仿犯，我们都必须立刻阻止对方。”

 

“我同意，Dave，但恐怕这些都不可能。”Aaron指了指卧室没有拉上窗帘的落地窗，“现在正好是飓风过境的时间段，整间酒店已经全部封锁，当地警署也肯定忙于飓风相关的紧急救援事务，根本没时间过来理会一起杀人案件。至于行为分析小组，他们恐怕最早明天下午才能过来。”

 

“无论如何，先打电话。我打给Garcia，就算他们来不了也先把二十年前的案件卷宗发过来，你去给普林斯顿当地警署打电话。”

 

“好。”Aaron点点头，走出了卧室。Dave从口袋里掏出手机，深呼吸几口才拨通Garcia的快捷键。电话响了两声后就立刻接通了，行为分析小组电脑技术师愉快的声音从听筒响起：

 

“嘿Rossi，我以为你还在休假中？这个时间段打电话过来会让女孩子家误会的。”

 

“Garcia，我有重要的事情要和你说。”

 

“明白，不再废话了。不过Rossi，你那边信号真的很差，断断续续的听不太清楚。”

 

“大概因为飓风的原因。听着，Garcia，我需要你给我发来二十年前的一起案子的全部资料，无论纸质还是电子，只要你有就发过来，我一会把酒店的传真号发给你。”

 

“喔，听起来的确很重要。是哪一起？”

 

“二十年前，一九九二年十月五日至二十七日发生在普林斯顿的一起四重杀人案。应该很好找，普林斯顿二十年来的恶性杀人案也就这么几起。”

 

“明白了，马上给你发过去。不过Rossi，你没事吧？听起来不太好的样子，需要行为分析小组的其他人过去和你汇合吗？要知道就算是晚上八点所有人也都在待命中，一个电话就能全部集结。”

 

“暂时不需要，Aaron也在这边帮我。”

 

“哦？”Garcia的声音很是玩味，Dave也终于露出半点笑容，“我明白啦。”

 

“明白什么了你。对了，顺便也拜托你联系一下普林斯顿警署，要一份他们存档的卷宗。虽然他们现在肯定为了飓风忙的不行，但也尝试一下吧。”

 

“没问题，你们万事小心，有事随时联系。”

 

Dave这边刚通话结束，Aaron也拿着手机重新进门。“怎么样？”

 

“Garcia一会儿会把资料传真过来。普林斯顿警署那边呢？”

 

“忙的脱不开身。”Aaron摇了摇头，“我向警监解释了一下这边的情况，他说最多能派一名制服巡警过来看一下现场，法医和取证小组更别想了。”

 

“制服巡警能有什么用，还是算了。”

 

“我也是这么回答的，所以警监把这起案子授权给我们了，我们可以自由调查抓捕。”

 

“那就好。”Dave点了点头，转向站在门外的Pine。“Pine先生，能讲述一下现在酒店的大体情况吗？比如说现在的房客和员工人数，酒店的安保状况等等？”

 

“好的。”Pine点了点头，还是没敢迈进卧室。“目前酒店登记入住并且尚未退房的客人包括您们二位在内一共十人，绝大部分房客都在新泽西州发布飓风警报之后就退房离开了，而今晚在酒店的员工一共有八人，其中有两名前台，两名清洁工，一名门童，一名吧台和两名保安。”

 

“酒店的各个入口情况如何？”

 

“我们已经封锁了所有的侧门和员工通道，只留下正门，如果要出入酒店必须经过前台。”

 

“只有你有钥匙？”

 

“是的，只有我有。”

 

“那么其他房间的钥匙呢？我记得刚才Fritzman先生说他有万能门卡。”

 

“没错，每位清洁工和保安都有万能门卡，其余用不到的门卡会消磁。”

 

“很好，现在我需要你这么做，Pine先生，我希望你能认真听：这场谋杀案和二十年前未破获的一起有着极大关联，这意味着杀掉Carlson女士的人一定是个连环杀手，所以他很可能或再次行凶，而我担心凶手目前就在酒店之中。我需要你安排一名保安守在前台看住入口，然后再带上另一名保安从酒店的顶楼开始，检查过每一层房间并确认没人后锁定电梯以及 楼梯的安全门。如果遇到房客，就以飓风天气保障安全的理由安排他们住到第一层客房，如果有人不愿意换，就告诉他们今晚房费减免，房费由我来付。我会先在这里和Hotchner探员一起检查尸体，等我们结束后我会和你联系，然后你一定要确保现在在酒店的所有人都集中在最底层，到时候我们会决定是否通知其他人这个消息。你听明白了吗？”

 

“明白了。”

 

“好，现在我们需要两台对讲机以及所有登记房客的姓名资料，让Fritzman先生帮我们拿过来。”

 

“好的。”Pine点点头，转身飞快地离开了房间。等他走出听力范围内之后Aaron朝他的背影扬起一根眉毛：

 

“你觉得不是他？”

 

“他年纪太小了，才三十岁出头，我们要找的不明嫌犯肯定要四十岁左右。”

 

“如果是模仿犯呢？”

 

“如果是模仿犯，那么他的手上一定会有Carlson女士在生前留下的反抗性伤口，但Pine的双手和手腕皮肤都完好无损，再说了真正的凶手在重回犯罪现场的时候一定无法遏制地感到陶醉，但Pine感到的大概只有呕吐感 。”

 

“的确。”Aaron点点头，“所以说……Fritzman？”

 

“我不知道，他的年龄和职业都符合侧写，但Fritzman这个人看上去太普通了一点，而且我从他的身上感受不出不明嫌犯该有的病态人格。”

 

“所以你让他把东西送过来，是为了检查他的双手？毕竟他刚才戴着手套。”

 

“是的，现在我们只有两个人，恐怕只能靠这种方法尽可能排除嫌疑。”

 

“你觉得这是不明嫌犯的疏忽吗？”Aaron问道。

 

“不一定。我们之前推断，不明嫌犯在袭击其他四位受害人时肯定也遭到了顽强反抗，因为所有的女性身上都有这样那样的淤青，但是所有的受害人都是面朝下趴在床上，可以想象一下，就算她们反抗，在那种姿势下指甲也很难划伤不明嫌犯，指甲下面最多有些床单的纤维。但这次不一样，这次Carlson肯定是面对不明嫌犯进行了反抗。你能想到为什么吗？”

 

“两个原因：第一不明嫌犯因为年龄的原因体力下降，没能直接从背后制服受害人；第二这是模仿犯的行为，不明嫌犯并不完全熟悉二十年前的系列杀人案，只是凭着印象在杀人后将受害人这般摆放。”

 

“你更希望是哪个原因？”

 

Aaron给了Dave一个眼神。“我当然都不希望。如果是第一个，我们要面对一个躲避警方和调查局二十年之久的连环杀人犯，而且他正在嘲笑我们，意味着他会杀更多的人；如果是第二个，我们要面对一个年轻力壮，并且在不断成长完善的杀人犯，出现第二具尸体也只是时间的问题。”

 

听完Aaron的回答，Dave沉吟了片刻才开口。“也许是我的个人感觉，但我更倾向于第一个原因，我认为这还是二十年前那个不明嫌犯。首先从套房门口到卧室一路上都很整洁，只有卧室一片混乱，说明突然袭击是在卧室发生的。如果不明嫌犯是符合侧写的模仿犯，那么Carlson女士会让一个服务生、门童甚至保安进入卧室这样私密的区域吗？我看不见得。其次如果是模仿犯，那么他的受害人群也还应该是和他同年龄段的女性。Carlson女士已经四十多岁了，年龄很显然符合二十年前那位不明嫌犯，随着不明嫌犯年龄增长，他的受害人群体年龄也增长了。”

 

“你说的没错，但我们还是要先看过监控录像再做定论，虽然我担心监控视频里不会透露太多信息，因为这名不明嫌犯，无论模仿犯与否，都非常狡猾。”

 

“何止狡猾啊，Aaron，他简直直接冲着我来的。”Dave叹了口气，“什么时候发生命案不好，偏偏在二十周年的日子，赶在我来普林斯顿演讲的时候，还专门挑我入住的酒店？我甚至感觉这场飓风都是他安排好的，为的就是要把我困在这里，孤立无援。”

 

“但是你不是孤立无援，Dave，我也在这里。”

 

“是啊……幸好你来了。虽然眼前的夜晚和我之前打算的浪漫之夜天上地下，不过在飓风过境之时全面封锁的酒店里追缉二十年前的连环凶手，大概也是种其他人享受不了的别样浪漫吧。”

 

Dave的语气满是嘲讽，但Aaron非常坚定地摇了摇头。“无论今晚还会发生什么，我们都有极大的把握找出真凶，因为我在这里。Dave，如果二十年前的不明嫌犯真的为了嘲弄你再次杀人，那么他肯定对你有不一般的执念，一定仔细研究过你的一点一滴，甚至这次巡回书展的形成。对于这样的不明嫌犯来说我就是一个他无论如何都预计不到的变量，而我们也一定要借助这一变量争取到优势，更不用提行为分析小组的所有人都是我们最强力的后援。二十年前你只有一个人，Dave，但现在你不是孤身一人。”

 

“是啊。”Dave微微一笑，“我还有你们。”

 

Aaron也微笑着看过来，两个人隔着一具尸体对视许久，直到套房门被轻轻敲了两下，头一个发现尸体的清洁工Fritzman探头走了进来。

 

“抱歉打扰了，两位探员，Pine先生让我把这些给你们送上来。”他一只手里抱着一摞刚打印出的材料，显然是Garcia刚传真过来的，另一只手里提着两个对讲机。现在他摘下了刚才戴的清洁手套，Dave和Aaron能看到Fritzman的手上也没有任何伤口，嫌疑暂时排除。

 

“多谢你，Fritzman先生。Pine先生有给你安排其他的任务吗？”

 

“没有，他就通知我和其他人都到一楼的休息厅集合，然后就没再说什么了。”

 

“好的，这里也没什么事了。”

 

Fritzman离开后，Dave从Aaron手里接过厚厚一摞案件卷宗以及一台对讲机。“现在去哪里？”

 

“我不知道你怎样，但我不想对着一句逐渐腐烂的尸体看这些文件。不如我们现在去安保人员的监控室吧，顺便把那里当做我们探案的据点。”

 

“好啊，Carlson女士也暂时去不了什么地方了，而且我们还有好长一串名单需要Garcia来查清。”

 

***

 

“……下一个？”

 

“Calvin Hunter。”

 

“稍等……五十九岁，俄亥俄州人，当地种植业大亨……斯顿本地的一位企业家是大学同学，通过……的电子邮件和短信来看……是来普林斯顿参加同学聚会。二十年前……一直待在俄亥俄。”

 

“Calvin Hunter可以直接排除嫌疑。还有几个人，Garcia？”

 

“这是最后一位房客……身份和来普林斯顿的意图已经全部查清了，剩下……是酒店的员工。”

 

“好，那么从Robert Fritzman开始。还有，我觉得我们该加快进度了，Garcia，现在我已经听不太清你说的话了，有什么办法吗？”

 

“抱歉，长官……办法，飓风会干扰信……等飓风结束。”

 

“好吧，”Aaron翻开酒店记事本的下一页，在最上面写上Robert Fritzman的名字。Garcia那边还在查资料，Dave突然推门而入，在Aaron身旁的椅子上坐下。

 

“外面安排的怎么样了？”

 

“挺好的，所有客人都转移到底层客房了，虽然有些人不太情愿，但很少有人会拒绝一晚免费住宿。你这边排查的怎么样了？”

 

“房客已经全部排查完，八个人里有六个二十年前案发时不在普林斯顿，剩下的两个也不符合我们的侧写，一位是三十岁的女性，另外一位是典型的alpha男性，极其成功的商人，我看不出他作案的任何动机。”

 

“好，酒店员工呢？”

 

“正在开始，但通讯信号被飓风影响的太厉害了，Garcia说的话里我有一半都听不清。我担心做不完背景调查就会和匡蒂科彻底失去联系。”

 

“这样，”Dave摸着胡子思考了片刻，“让Garcia趁飓风还没有完全切断网络，立刻把所有能搜集到的资料全部传真过来，我们现在有多少是多少。”

 

“Garcia，你听到了吗？”

 

“听……长官，这就……”

 

这句话刚说完，原本嗞啦作响的手机通讯嘟的一声断了线。两个人盯着突然安静下来的手机看了半天，不约而同叹口气。

 

“但愿Garcia搜集资料的速度比飓风还快。”

 

“我相信她肯定比飓风快，不过现在想这个也没什么用了，还是先来看监控视频吧。”

 

“好。”Aaron拿过遥控器，开始回放六楼走廊今天下午从十二点开始的监控视频。这家酒店每层都有八到十二个房间，楼层上一共有三个监控探头，两个覆盖走廊两端，另一个正好在电梯门口，整个走廊唯一的死角就在电梯与两端走廊覆盖范围断层的地方，虽然只有短短一两米，但602房间很不幸就在死角之一，从一号和二号探头的视频角度只能看到602房间下半截房门。

 

因为飓风即将到来，整个楼层都很安静。在大约十二点半的时候Suzy Carlson的身影从电梯走了出来，直接走到自己的房门前，从监控视频里能看到她用房卡打开了房门。之后二十分钟走廊没有任何人出现，Aaron一直快进到十二点五十一分，二号监控探头里突然出现一辆清洁工专用手推车，而一个穿着蓝色套装，带着棒球帽的身影背对镜头走进画面，走到了监控死角。

 

“暂停。转到一号探头。”一号探头是靠近602房间那一端走廊的探头，然而因为角度原因，无法拍到这位清洁工的正脸。Dave和Aaron看着手推车停在房门一侧，正好挡住清洁工的下半身，过了片刻602房间的房门从内部打开了，Carlson女士并没有出门，但是清洁工却进去了，二十分钟后才再次从门内出来。

 

“这次总该露脸了吧？无论从哪个方向离开，一号和二号镜头都应该能够拍到他的正脸。”Dave这句话没说完，Aaron就有些诧异地咦了一声，因为镜头里清洁工竟然按照来时的移动轨迹，推着手推车倒退着离开了走廊，监控探头仍然没能拍到他的正脸。

 

“这简直……”如果这个人不是个变态连环杀人狂，Dave简直要佩服他了，“这反侦察手段也真是了不起。一个普通人在监控探头里倒着走肯定会引起怀疑，但一个清洁工外加手推车，大家却根本不会看第二眼。Aaron，就凭这个我就能确定这个人肯定是二十年前的不明嫌犯，他接近受害人的手法完全符合我当时的侧写。”

 

“但为什么Carlson女士会让他进门？按照Pine说的，她今天下午就要退房了，没必要在退房之前就让清洁工进去打扫卫生。”

 

“也许不明嫌犯借口要找什么东西，或者特别服务之类的？”

 

“我不知道，但有一点让我尤其在意：不明嫌犯为什么要专门用清洁手推车挡在自己身前？只要他足够小心，他绝对不会把正脸暴露在监控探头里，可是有必要这么小心吗？我总觉得在我们看不见的地方发生了什么事。”Aaron顿了顿，“你去前台看看Garcia有没有把其余的资料发过来，我再看一遍这段时间的监控里这个可疑的清洁工有没有再次出现吧。”

 

“Aaron，我们有一周以来所有的监控视频，而且九层楼一共三十个监控探头，你不是Reid，你看不完。”

 

“我知道，但是我总觉得我们肯定还能从监控视频里发现点什么。”

 

“好吧，你悠着点，我先出去了，别给陌生人随便开门哦。”Dave微笑着调侃了一句，收获Aaron白眼一对。但等Dave再次离开后，Aaron看着眼前三十个监控探头的屏幕，控制不住叹了口气。Dave说的没错，他不是Reid，根本没有能力在这么短时间内看完数量如此巨大的监控视频。他能做的也只有从今天早上开始，挑选几个酒店入口处一点一点地看，希望自己足够幸运能发现什么。

 

只不过他才刚刚三倍速快进了一个多小时，Dave就回来了，还带着手里一摞文件。“看来Garcia的速度还是比飓风要快。”他边进门边说。

 

“这是酒店目前当值所有员工的资料？”

 

Dave点点头。“我大致翻了一下，不是很全，没有最近的通话记录或者银行交易之类的信息，想必也来不及找这些了，只有每个人的教育记录，住址变化，医疗记录等等。”

 

“我觉得这些足够了，身为侧写师毕竟还是要干点事情，不能总依靠Garcia的技术或者Reid的记忆。”Aaron翻开最上面一份文件，“就从Robert Fritzman开始吧。”

 

“怎么，你还是觉得他有嫌疑？”

 

“目前他是最大嫌疑人，他的年龄职业和受教育程度都符合侧写。”Aaron看着资料，“费城人，四十五岁，没上过大学，高中毕业后一直在零零散散地打工，二十一岁的时候因为两次酒吧斗殴被捕，蹲过半年监狱，三年前开始在这家酒店担任清洁工。”

 

“从酒吧斗殴到谋杀可是个不小的飞跃……家庭状况呢？”

 

“父母仍然住在费城，但记录上找不到他的结婚证明。”

 

“的确很符合侧写，但我觉得不是他。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为在我们第一次在602房间门口见到Fritzman的时候，他看上去真的非常惊恐——当然你可以说他的演技非常好，惊恐是他装出来的。但最让我在意的是他描述现场的方式 ：‘上帝啊屋子里全是血……我从来没见过这么多’。Fritzman的重点在卧室里的血迹上，而不是女受害人的尸体，说明他并没有认真看尸体的细节。我认为如果他真的是我们的不明嫌犯，他潜意识中的重点一定会放在一具赤裸的女尸上面，他可能会说‘床上有个女的被捅死了’这样的话，而不是强调血迹。”

 

“但也有可能他故意强调血迹，这些都是他早就排练好的。”

 

“当然这也有可能，不过他站在门口的方式也让我觉得不是他。他虚掩着602的房间门，这是一种将自己和犯罪现场分隔开的行为，一般这样做不是因为心虚就是厌恶。而我们的这位不明嫌犯在面对自己的命案现场时一定会是控制不住的兴奋，他估计会一遍又一遍地欣赏自己的‘杰作’，甚至一直开着门好让自己闻到血腥味。”

 

“如果这是一位逃避追捕二十年之久的不明嫌犯，他完全有能力彻底掩饰自己的兴奋感。”

 

“如果我不是特别了解你，我简直觉得你在故意和我唱反调了，Aaron。”Dave微笑着回答。

 

“我不是在和你唱反调，我只是在指出你推理中有可能错误的细节，但你实话告诉我，Dave，你为什么要费尽心思给Fritzman找出这么多无罪的理由？”

 

“因为我觉得不是他。”Dave一字一顿地说，“像这样极度自恋扭曲的连环凶手，他肯定会费尽心思参与到二十年前的调查之中，但我完全不记得当时曾经和Robert Fritzman这么一号人打过交道。你要相信我的直觉，Aaron，不明嫌犯另有其人。”

 

Aaron给了他一个严肃的眼神。“我一直都很相信你，Dave，所以我们先把Fritzman放在旁边，抓紧时间分析其他几名员工吧。”

 

“好，先把不符合侧写以及监控视频中那位清洁工身高体型的人挑出来吧。”

 

“好的。”Aaron飞快地翻了一遍手里的资料，“酒店八位员工里，有一位五十多岁的女性清洁工，还有一位身高6’2英尺的保安，以及一位西班牙裔十年前才来美国的吧台，我们可以把这三位排除了，剩下的五位全都是三十至五十岁正常身高体型的白人男性，而且全都常年居住在新泽西-普林斯顿-费城这一片。五个人里面两名前台Andrew Pine和Peter Goodling年纪比较轻，在三十五岁以下，另一位保安Stephen McGonner今年四十七岁，门童Gerald Artwell三十九岁，是位退伍老兵，还有一位就是Robert Fritzman。”

 

“好吧，从五个人里面找出一位不明嫌犯，我觉得还是比较省力气的活。”

 

“Dave，”Aaron沉默了片刻才回话，“你就这么确定不明嫌犯是目前出现在酒店的成员之一？”

 

“是的，我确定，因为这个案子已经变得很私人了，Aaron。也许二十年前我调查的时候还没什么，但在我的侧写没能帮助普林斯顿警署捉住真凶的那一刻起，不明嫌犯就盯上了我，并且等了整整二十年，专门等我再次来到这里才犯下第五起。说不定……见鬼，说不定不明嫌犯今天下午还专门去听了我的演讲，坐在下面一脸陶醉地重温自己的胜利以及我的失败。”

 

“事实上这是个很好的调查途径，我们应该立刻让Garcia调查一下今天下午这次演讲的主办方以及所有听众，我们说不定能发现什么。”

 

“无论有多好，现在都没用了。”Dave摇了摇头，“通讯信号已经完全切断了，刚才我给你的资料里有几页还没打出来传真就不能用了，我们无论如何都要等到飓风过去再和匡蒂科联系。”

 

“那么我们只能希望这段时间里不再出其他的事情。Dave，不如我们分开行动，你带着Garcia第一次传真来的资料，去602房间再去检查一下Carlson女士的尸体，看看能不能再找出和二十年前不一样的地方，我留在这里分析五位酒店员工的资料以及监控视频。对了，我的备用配枪还留在你的房间里，你也顺便去取一下吧。如果酒店里真的埋伏着一个连环杀手，我可不想把这个留给他。”

 

“把和女士独处的机会留给我，Aaron你还真是贴心。”虽然这么说，但Dave还是微笑着站起身，“好吧，那我就再去一趟602。如果有了新发现我们就对讲机联系。”

 

“好。”Aaron点点头，“你一定要注意安全，Dave。”

 

“你也是。”Dave站起身，用手轻轻碰了碰Aaron的脸颊，然后离开了安保办公室。Dave离开后Aaron先又一次过了一遍手里五个人的资料，但很快就把它们全都放到一边。无论Dave说得有多斩钉截铁，Aaron仍然不认为他们五个人里面有任何人是不明嫌犯。Pine和Goodling太年轻；McGonner自己身为保安，没有必要化装成清洁工进入受害人的房间；Artwell是退伍老兵，虽然Garcia给他的资料里没有列出他入伍的具体时间，但根据年龄推算，十九岁正好是入伍的时间，而且Aaron也不觉得一个上过战场的军人能够这么好地控制自己嗜血的欲望二十年之久；至于Fritzman……Dave虽然因为个人情绪偏执了一点，但他对Fritzman的侧写没有错，这个人身上没有连环杀手该有的变态人格。

 

酒店的所有房客和员工都经过了排查，Aaron却找不到任何一个完全符合侧写的不明嫌犯人选。他知道侧写并不是永远靠谱，一旦出现目前这种情况就意味着侧写肯定有这样那样的偏差……可是偏差在哪里？年龄吗？职业吗？还是说以这种方式杀人的原因？Aaron知道一切的答案都在这个连环杀手杀人的特殊手法之中。为什么不明嫌犯要先使受害人窒息，然后再刺穿她们的下半身？这一举动究竟有什么意义？对女性的极度仇恨以及性无能是最常见也最好的解释，但如果不明嫌犯的这一举动是因为其他原因呢？

 

五名受害人面朝下趴在床上的姿势，她们遭到极度破坏的下半身，Robert Fritzman的浅蓝色清洁工套装……一幅幅画面出现在Aaron的脑海中，电光火石之间他突然想到了什么，拿起遥控器将监控视频重新调回六层一号二号监控探头的今天十二点五十一分。他凝视着画面里穿着清洁工套装背对探头的不明嫌犯的身影，一遍，再一遍，再一遍……当他看到第五遍的时候，Aaron终于明白了。

 

然而就是在这个时候，安保室的门被人敲了几下，门后探出Pine的脸。

 

“抱歉打扰了，Hotchner探员。”前台带着歉意小声说道，“刚才普林斯顿警署来了一位制服巡警，给您和Rossi探员送来了这个。”他递给Aaron一部卫星电话，“巡警同时告诉我，让您给一名叫Garcia的女士回电话。”

 

“多谢你，Pine先生。”Aaron立刻拨通Garcia的电话，“Garcia，怎么了？”

 

“哦，长官，谢天谢地，我终于联系到你们了，你和Rossi还好吗？”

 

“还好，这部卫星电话是你叫人送过来的？”

 

“是的，普林斯顿的警监真的非常好说话，虽然他对我黑进数据库找到了他的私人号码有点不高兴。总之，现在联系上了就好 ，我真恨把你们两个人孤零零留在飓风里的感觉。”

 

“有什么事吗？”

 

“刚才我给你们传真资料，只传到一半就断线了，所以有些事情你们还不知道。第一我找到了Gerald Artwell的服役履历，二十年前的十月份他还在海外呢；第二我还搜了一下和你们的这位受害人有关的资料，然后我发现Suzy Carlson的原名叫Suzy Bradon，她和普林斯顿大学的关系不仅仅在于她目前在这所大学的女儿，二十年前四重命案发生的时候，她恰好是普林斯顿的一名大四学生。”

 

“让我猜猜，她的专业是心理系？”

 

“长官你真是料事如神。”

 

“多谢你Garcia。”Aaron挂断电话，感觉自己的思路更清晰了。他顿了顿，正想用对讲机呼叫Dave，突然发现Pine在这段时间里一直站在门口没有走。

 

“出了什么事吗，Pine先生？”

 

“嗯？”对方像是突然回魂一样抬起头，“哦，不，没什么。没有任何人怀疑到究竟出什么事了，所有人都非常安心地待在自己的房间里。”

 

Aaron愣了片刻，放下手里的资料。“Pine先生，在行为分析上我们有一种说法，叫做过度信息给予。当一个人主动提供了不必要的信息，一般都说明这个人想隐瞒其他的事。所以说……你有什么事瞒着我吗，Pine先生？”

 

对方又楞了一下，却没有继续回答。Aaron不再多问，立刻按动对讲机上的通话键准备和Dave联系，然而他一句话还没说出口，Pine却突然猛冲过来抢过Aaron手里的对讲机，他身后的安保室大门也被人从外推开，几个Aaron只见过证件照片的人冲了进来，将Aaron狠狠按住。

 

“这究竟是怎么回事？！”感觉到自己身上的联邦调查局证件和腰畔的配枪全部被人卸下，Aaron一边挣扎一边厉声问道，“我是一名联邦调查局探员，你们这样是在违犯联邦法律！”

 

“抱、抱歉Hotchner探员。”Pine的声音有些颤抖，而站在他身后的Fritzman拿出一卷宽胶带，先将Aaron的双手捆在身后，然后贴住了他的嘴。“我们也不想这样，是他逼我们这么做……”

 

什么意思？！Aaron唔了两声却根本说不出话，紧接着就被几个人推搡着站了起来，走出安保室。当他们一行人来到一楼的休息厅时，Aaron发现目前被困在酒店的所有人都在这里，而Dave被另外几个人围在中间，不过他的待遇没有自己这么惨，手脚都能活动，嘴也没有被封上。

 

“Aaron！”Dave一看见他就立刻站了起来，但马上就被旁边的人按着坐了回去，“你们这是在干什么？！”

 

“抱歉，Rossi先生。”Pine从口袋里掏出一张纸条递给Dave，Aaron看到他接过来后扫了几眼，脸色立马变得煞白。

 

“你们这是在和一个五重变态杀人犯讲条件。”Dave语气冰冷地说道，“我和Hotchner探员都是联邦探员，我不明白为什么你们不选择帮助我们捉住凶手，而是选择站在凶手那一边。”

 

“我来告诉你为什么， _探员_ 。”一个Aaron叫不上名字的男人大声说道，“因为我们现在和一个疯子被飓风困在了一家酒店里，而我们都不想死。”

 

“是啊，就好像你们牺牲了我们之后还会有人来保护你们一样。”Dave冷冷地说道。

 

“我们只需要撑过今天晚上，等到了明天飓风就过境了，到时候我们会叫警察过来。抱歉了，探员。”Aaron被人猛地推了一下，那个6’2英尺的保安一直用手紧紧按着他的肩膀，把他推向休息厅后面酒吧的方向。整个吧台只在角落里开了一盏灯，其余地方一片漆黑，Aaron被人推得一阵踉跄，几乎一头栽进酒吧一侧一个被雕花玻璃分割开的小房间里。

 

他还没来得急反抗，房间门就被人从外面锁上了。Aaron站在一片黑暗之中，嗅到鼻端一阵又一阵浓厚的血腥味和腐烂尸体的味道，心里的不安达到极点。他用后背紧紧贴着墙面，一寸寸地寻找，终于找到了房间内的灯开关。灯光亮起后Aaron花了几秒钟才让自己的眼睛适应过来，然而在他终于看清房间内部的时候，Aaron忍不住倒吸一口气。在他的面前的沙发上坐着一个只穿着上半身清洁工套装的金发女性，被血染得看不清字迹的名牌还挂在胸前。她的脖子上有一圈淤青，赤裸的下半身被刺的血肉模糊，而且从尸体的状态来看已经在这里待了有一段时间。但这些都不是让Aaron感到震惊的地方。

 

真正让他震惊的则是在尸体头上方墙壁上那一行还在缓缓流淌鲜血的大字，尚未凝固的鲜血比一具惨死的尸体更让人心跳加速。

 

“ **用** **Hotchner** **探员来换你们的命** ”

 

这行字这样写道。

 

***

 

Aaron靠在墙壁上，手臂仍然因为刚才被粗暴地扭在背后而隐隐作痛，但他早已忘了这件事，甚至忘了自己的嘴上还贴着胶带。他只顾盯着墙上这行由血液书写的大字，以及靠墙而坐的第六具尸体。他的大脑又一次飞速地旋转起来，但这一次比之前任何一次都要清晰，他仿佛在一条无比黝黑的隧道中不断奔跑，而经过这么长时间的努力，终于看到了近在咫尺的光 。

 

于是当那个有点眼熟的身影从房间的一角缓缓走过来时，Aaron甚至没表示出任何惊讶。他在最开始进入这个房间产生的震惊已经完全平息下来，事到如今最后一丝谜面终于严丝合缝地拼上，接下来是属于他们的主战场。于是Aaron挺直脊背仰起头，像对待任何一位曾被他捉捕归案的不明嫌犯一样用淡然的眼神看了过去。

 

“Hotchner……探员。”在普林斯顿大学有过一面之缘的Sabine Emberson教授缓缓走到屋子中间，微笑着朝Aaron打招呼，“怎么样，你没有想到吧？”

 

Aaron不置可否地哼了一声，挑起眉毛。

 

“哦，对，我忘记了。”Emberson慢慢踱步到Aaron面前，伸出一根手指轻轻抚上他的面颊，Aaron克制住自己不要躲开对方的碰触。“如果你发誓不会像个小姑娘那样尖叫，我就帮你把胶带撕下来，怎么样？”

 

Aaron没再回答，Emberson似乎把他的反应当成了默许，猛地扯掉了Aaron嘴上的胶带。他感觉自己嘴唇周围的皮肤因为胶带上的化学物质以及大力撕扯而红肿不堪，但Emberson毕竟将他最重要的武器还给了他——他在很多年前就对Reid说过，侧写师不需要枪就能杀人，他们只需要自己的大脑与嘴。

 

“首先，我这辈子从来没像小姑娘那样尖叫过。”Aaron仿若无事地说道，“其次，我必须要祝贺你，Emberson教授，恭喜你逃避警方和调查局整整二十年。”

 

“我必须承认听到你这句话简直比我第一次在全国性学术杂志上发表论文的感觉还要好。你们根本没怀疑过我，是吧？无论是警察，还是无所不能近乎神话的行为分析小组，你还有你们可笑的侧写，甚至搞不清我的性别是什么。Hotchner探员，你是不是直到我走出来的那一刻才终于明白你所谓的不明嫌犯究竟是谁？”

 

“事实上，我在被那群人推进这间屋子之前已经搞明白你是谁了，至少我已经确认不明嫌犯是女性。”

 

“哦，是吗？”Emberson故意挑起话尾，“娱乐我一下吧，Hotchner探员，我允许你在死前做最后一次侧写。”

 

Aaron看入对方在昏黄灯光下近乎绿褐色的眼睛，沉默片刻开口：“我推断出你的女性身份并不需要侧写，而是根据各种证据进行的推理。”

 

“推理也可以啊。”

 

“Dave在二十年前曾推断不明嫌犯是一名身体健康正常的成年人，成年人当然也包括女性，只不过在庞大数据库的支持下人们通常会忽略选择性女性犯案的可能。我对他的这一侧写一直有几个疑虑点，尤其在第五个受害人之后，受害人指甲下的皮肤组织证明了我的疑惑，我从那个时候就开始考虑女性不明嫌犯的可能。不过真正让我确定下来的则是那段监控视频——你假扮清洁工前去第五位受害人房间的那段，你的身高和装扮足以让一般人错认你的性别，但女性因为骨盆的原因，在走路时的姿势和男性有着本质不同，从身后看尤为明显。你虽然穿着宽松的清洁工套装，但走路的姿势无法被衣物掩盖。”

 

“接着说下去吧，告诉我你是怎么最后确定我就是不明嫌犯的。”

 

“还是从那段监控视频。因为角度问题我们只能看到你的下半身，而且你还故意用手推车挡住了。我一开始完全不明白你为什么要这样做，用手推车遮挡没有任何意义，监控探头根本拍不到你的脸，但后来我明白了。变化的不是你的脸，而是你的下半身，或者准确地说下半身的着装。你用手推车挡住下半身，是因为你不想让别人看到你在进房间之前脱下了清洁工套装，你不想让别人知道凶手和受害人之间其实相互认识。事实上，我也是凭借这一点确认了你的身份。Carlson女士曾经和你一同在普林斯顿的心理系就读，而你自己也说过二十年前的受害人之一是你的隔壁室友，在和这个案子有关的所有人中，只有你与相隔二十年的两起案子都有联系，所以你有最大的嫌疑。”

 

Aaron说完这一段推理之后室内一片安静，过了几秒钟Emberson突然啪啪啪鼓了几下掌。“说得好极了，夏洛克，让你当个小小的侧写师真是太屈才了。”

 

“多谢夸奖，推理一直都是我的爱好，不过侧写才是我的本职。”

 

“啊啊。”Emberson晃了晃手指，然后点在自己的嘴唇上。“虽然我非常想继续听你动听的声音，Hotchner探员，但我想把这次机会留给另一个人。”Aaron的目光跟随她来到房间的一角，看着她从地面上捡起不知被谁留在那里的对讲机，上面的通话键正亮着红灯。

 

“Rossi探员……Dave，你在听吗？”

 

“我在。”对讲机里传来Dave低沉镇静的声音。

 

“很好，报告一下外面的情况。”

 

“整个吧台的门被他们从外面锁上了，我们之中没有人出的去。他们会在明天飓风过境后报警，到时候如果我和Hotchner特工已死，你还活着，SWAT小队会包围整间酒店。”

 

“你现在状况如何？”

 

“他们同样按照你的要求收缴了我的武器，我现在正独自一人站在吧台旁边，身上只带了对讲机。”

 

“过来，和这个房间保持三米的距离。你能看到房间里的人影吗？”这个房间的玻璃是雕花的，虽然通常从外面看不见里面的人，但现在外面的吧台区一片漆黑，而房间里却开着灯，Aaron半贴着墙壁半贴着玻璃，身体的投影非常清晰。

 

“能。”Dave只回答了一个字。

 

在得到回答之后Emberson没有立即回复，而是从口袋里掏出一把看上去无比锋利的匕首，抵在Aaron的颈动脉旁边，另一只手拽着他的肩膀，将他从墙壁旁边拉开。Aaron不敢轻举妄动，任凭Emberson将他拉至面朝玻璃的方向站好，并且感受到对方紧贴着他的后背，一只手抓着匕首环在他的脖子上。

 

“我知道你看不太清，所以让我描述一下。现在我和Hotchner特工正站在一起面朝你，而他的颈动脉旁边正贴着一把匕首。我建议你不要做出任何违反协议的举动，Dave，就算你能冲进来制服我，我只需要手腕一抖就能划破他的颈动脉，而在这样的飓风天气……Hotchner特工还不等出这个酒店的门就会血流而死。”

 

“我不会拿Hotchner探员的生命开玩笑。”

 

“你向我保证，绝对不会越过三米的界限。”

 

“我发誓。”

 

“很好。”Emberson在Aaron身后点了点头，“我刚才给了Hotchner探员临死前最后一次侧写的机会，我也会给你一个，Dave。我给你一次机会让你弥补自己二十年前的错误。来吧，想象着你的侧写能够救下第五第六名受害人，像你面对几百人演讲那样告诉我正确的侧写该是什么。”

 

“你……”Dave的声音微微有些变化，Aaron感觉自己的呼吸也在瞬间急促起来，但Dave只花了片刻就调整好了情绪，“你完全有能力独自制服和你身高体重接近的成年女性，因此你大概在幼年和青少年时期做过很多需要体力的活；你选择的受害人群体和你本人的样貌和学历完全相同，而从你杀害她们的手法上来看，对尸体的过度杀戮体现了你对这一群体，即你本人的极度仇恨，对她们生殖器的破坏很可能代表你曾遭受过性侵，而选择用皮带使她们窒息则表现出你至少在被性侵时急需控制权。

 

“我的推断倾向于你从小在只有父亲或者男性长辈的单亲家庭长大，你们很可能生活在某个位置偏僻的农场或者手工作坊一类的地方，而你的男性长辈从小就对你实行家暴，并将家暴演变为性侵。在他第一次侵犯你时很可能迫使你俯身趴在地面上，并用皮带勒住你不让你出声，所以你才会在后来作案时选择同样的体位和手法。

 

“然而和一般遭受暴力的受害者不同，你经受常年家暴和性侵之后并没有对男性长辈产生出负面情绪，相反陷入了极度自我厌弃和自我毁灭的情绪之中。我猜想你一定在很长一段时间里在生活上非常依赖这位男性长辈，衣食住行都需要他来解决，因此你才没有寻找他的替身来发泄愤怒，而是寻找了你自己的替身。有别于其他大多数反社会人格的连环凶手，当时的你并没有所谓的自恋人格，因为你的受害者全都是你自己的化身，在一次又一次杀害她们的时候，你其实是在抹杀那个在被性侵时无力反抗的自己。至于你对受害人生殖器的过度杀戮，我并不认为你是在模仿性侵或者泄愤，相反你是在以你自己的方式‘保护’她们，你在对她们以及你心里的自己进行某种意义上的阉割。生殖器不存在了，性侵自然也就不存在了。

 

“你杀人的应激源大概是这位男性长辈的去世，当时你只觉得一切都结束了，却完全没有想到这个世界充斥着家暴的伴侣和性侵的父亲。你的第一次杀人应该是由你的那位隔壁室友触发的——我现在想起来了，你不是随便哪位受害人的隔壁室友，而是第一位受害人Melissa Duncan的。你也许在无意中听到了她和她的父亲或者男友的一段电话，触发了深藏在你心中的痛苦回忆。你决定帮Melissa逃脱被暴力对待的命运，但你却不知道该怎样帮她。她当时在一家小旅馆开了一间房，正等着对方过来和她团聚一个周末。你也许一开始只是想去找她好好谈谈，专门跑过去希望她能认清对方的嘴脸，但Melissa根本听不下去是吗？在那一刻你的眼前出现的只有曾经年幼懦弱的你，你必须尽快结束这种痛苦，于是你杀了她。

 

“第一次也许只是激情杀人，但第二次，第三次，第四次？你当时正在读心理专业，非常明白自己在经历一种怎样的心理过程，你大概把这一切都当做某种心理研究，拿自己和你的同学作为实验对象，看看你究竟能走多远。但同时你很聪明，超乎常人的聪明，当警方无法破这个案子，联邦调查局开始介入之后，你决定暂时收手，看看谁更聪明。你让自己巧妙地融入调查之中，再加上你外貌的先天优势，根本不会有人怀疑到你的头上。一个星期过去了，调查局的人来了又去，你却仍然过着自己的生活。发现自己竟然战胜了警方和调查局这件事一定给予了你无比的自信心，让你不需要再杀人也能获得满足感。你感觉自己逐渐从旧日的阴影里走出来了，你不再是曾经趴在地板上被皮带勒住嘴巴的小女孩，你成了著名心理学专家和教授，而随着自卑人格的消逝你的自恋人格也在与日俱增。

 

“终于，这样的生活过了二十年，你的自恋人格已经达到了顶峰。你不再满足于二十年前成功逃脱调查局的追捕，你需要更新鲜更刺激的玩物。这个时候我正好准备要来新泽西，基本上被你锁定。我猜这些年里你一直在关注我，并且想好了一个又一个嘲弄我的方法。你作为普林斯顿大学心理系的客座教授，邀请我来进行一次演讲几乎不费吹灰之力，我也绝对不会有半点怀疑。我敢说你从我的编辑那里打听好了一切，我什么时候准备来，甚至向她推荐了这家酒店，方便你做好万全的准备。你专门把演讲这天定在飓风即将过境的下午，为的就是把我困在酒店里，而你在演讲开始之前就已经在酒店里做好了各种安排，杀了两个女人，摆放好尸体，准备好自己的藏匿点。我不知道为什么你会对这家酒店如此熟悉，但如果我现在能联系我在匡蒂科的同事，她一定会告诉我你二十年前曾在这里打过工，甚至担任的就是清洁工，所以才会对这家酒店的布局无比熟悉。

 

“在那之后，万事俱备，就等着我自己走进圈套。虽然Hotchner探员的出现是你没料想到的，但对付两个探员和一个又有什么区别呢？在你看来他的出现等于你多了一个折磨我的筹码。等我们驾车离开校园后，你一定也开车抄近道来到酒店，赶在封锁之前从后面的侧门进来，然后就一直躲在你选好的藏匿点，等着我们像是按照你编写的剧本一样一幕幕上台演出。先是602房间的尸体，然后我把所有房客都集中在一起，我和Hotchner探员忙着探案，他们却发现了你放在吧台的第二具尸体并且同意了你的要求。就这样，你根本不用动一根指头，在飓风、封闭环境以及连环杀人犯的三重压力之下，可怜无辜的群众们自动把我们交到了你的手里，身高6’2的保安甚至不知道他需要面对的杀人犯不过是一个年过四十体力逐渐虚弱的女人。”

 

说到这里Dave长叹一口气，轻声问出最后一句：“二十年前的侧写是我的失误，但我保证二十年后迟到的这份侧写错误绝对不会太多。我只有一个问题想问你：在你骑在受害人身上，用皮带勒住她们脖子的那一刻，你究竟是你自己，还是在扮演你的父亲？”

 

这个问题出口的瞬间整个房间迅速降到冰点，Aaron甚至能感觉到Emberson的身体在微微颤抖，她手里刀刃因颤抖在他的皮肤划出几道浅浅的血痕。Aaron咬住牙关没有发出任何声音，在心里默默计数，几乎要数到三位数才听到Emberson开口。Dave的这一番侧写似乎击到了要害，她的声音不复刚才的嘲讽，变得有些恍惚。

 

“第一次是在我家的羊圈里，我当时才七岁。我一直觉得羊圈是个肮脏恶臭的地方，但是我爸把这些羊视作他的生命。他们都说我妈是因为受不了这么多羊才和别的男人跑掉的，我爸也这么觉得，所以他经常把我扔进羊圈里，让我和这些羊同吃同睡。那天晚上我又饿又冷，一个劲在羊圈里哭，我爸烦的受不了了就把我按在地上用皮带勒住我的嘴，可是我还是管不住自己的眼泪，于是他决定好好教训我一番。既然皮带已经解开了，那裤子很轻松也就脱了下来……这似乎成了我们之间的一种约定，而我爸每次完事之后都会去镇上给我买许多好吃的好玩的，后来我为了这些东西会自己主动趴在他的床上。镇上的人都夸我爸一个人把我带大，我甚至也觉得这一切都是我的不对，如果我再听话懂事一些，再多喜欢那些羊一些，我爸也不需要做出这种事来……”

 

“错的不是你，Sabine。”Aaron听到Dave声音变得温柔了一些，试图安抚对方，“世界上没有任何一个国家的任何一部法律会判定你父亲做的没错。”

 

只可惜Dave的这句话像是拍在Emberson脸上的一巴掌，她瞬间清醒过来，抵在Aaron脖子上的匕首更紧了。“别在这里假惺惺地安慰我，好像你有多在意，Rossi探员。当我被我父亲按在羊圈里的时候，你大概还在巴黎和你的第二任老婆醉生梦死。我父亲已经去世了，他做的正确与否更轮不到你来评价，不过你现在倒是有机会承认你自己二十年前做的究竟对不对。这二十年以来我一直不知道你当时给了普林斯顿警署怎样的侧写，所以我今天下午差点没在你演讲的时候直接笑出声来。你知道吗，Dave，我真的费尽全身的力气才没有当时就跃上讲台给你挑错。受教育程度低？性格内向？性无能？你说的笑话真是一个比一个好笑。顺便，我相信你的好Aaron肯定也安慰过你，Suzy的死不是你的错，和你无关云云。但事实在于这就是你的错，你的无能导致了她们的死亡。如果你在二十年前就能捉住我，哪怕能推断出凶手是个女人，那么我们今天都绝对不会像这样站在这里。”

 

“你说的完全没错，”Dave的声音立刻接上Emberson的歇斯底里，“二十年前的侧写是我的重大失误，我过于依赖经验和数据，忽视了最根本的问题。只不过我从未想当然认为Suzy Carlson的死和我无关，她不是死于我手却是因我而死，我会一直背负着这份愧疚感。”

 

“恐怕你也背负不了多少时间了。”Emberson冷哼一声，“我刚才说过了，我给了你和Hotchner探员一人一次死前侧写的机会，现在机会已经用完了。你们的表现非常精彩，只可惜你再没把这个案子写成小说的机会了。你还有什么想说的吗，Dave？还是想就这样和Hotchner探员说再见？”

 

对讲机那边传来一声非常明显的吸气声，当Dave再次开口时，Aaron能听到他的声音在颤抖：“我只想……我只想有机会和Aaron告别。”

 

“如果你想进来，我还是那句话，只要你一根脚趾头越过三米的界限Hotchner探员就立刻流血致死。”

 

“不，我只是有几句话想和他说。”

 

“你说吧。”

 

片刻沉默，Aaron也屏住呼吸，然而Dave那边突然无比疲惫地笑出声：“这简直……Aaron，我从没想过我们之间也要通过这种方式来告别，这对你来说简直太不公平了。”

 

“没有什么不公平的。”Aaron只觉得自己的声音卡在了喉咙里，“这不一样，完全不一样。”

 

“是啊……”Dave长叹了一口气，“你不是Haley，我不是你，她也不是Foyet，但我们还是看不到彼此。”

 

“我看不见你……但是你能看到我吗？哪怕只有一个影子？”

 

“是的，Aaron，我能看到。”Dave又沉默了片刻，“自从我再次回到行为分析小组，我就有许多话想对你说，关于过去，关于现在，关于未来，可是我们每次相处都在工作，能说话的时间却那么少。我还有太多没来得及告诉你的话。”

 

“我也是。”

 

“你知道，当我第一次在西雅图见到你的时候，我只觉得你是个非常有潜力的后辈，但后来你进入行为分析小组，我却不由自主越来越关注你。你简直像命运在我小腿骨上踢的狠狠一脚，我像是被命运的绳索绊住了脚腕，扑倒在地的时候还不知道是什么袭击了我。你年轻，自信，满是活力，我在你的身上看到了行为分析小组的希望，所以我才安心退休。但随着你越来越活跃，我也越来越想念你，这种感情直到我再次回到调查局，成为你的同事之后终于火山爆发一样喷薄而出。我再也没法掩盖自己的感情，而我相信不需要侧写师就能看出我的感情。这辈子能认识你是我最值得夸耀的事情，你远比行为分析小组，我的书……比我的一切都要重要。”

 

“Dave……”Aaron开口叫着他的名字，却发现自己的声音彻底破碎了。刚才被胶带扯破的嘴唇突然有些刺痛，直到这时他才意识到自己的泪水正顺着脸颊滑落。“当我……当我从电话里听到那声枪响之后，我觉得我的人生已经结束了一半，我当时以为在Haley死后我再也找不到另一个能让我付出全身心的人，但是命运待我不薄，我找到了你。在那些浑浑噩噩仿佛行尸走肉的日子里是你的话一直在我耳边回响，你指引着我接下去的一举一动。你让我的人生再次完整，Dave，无论是在行为分析小组相处的日日夜夜还是我们和Jack在一起，只要看到你，我就会记得这个世界上还有美好的东西存在，还值得我继续奋斗下去。”

 

“Aaron……”

 

Dave还想说什么，Emberson却烦躁地打断了他的话。“你们还想啰嗦到什么时候？！好了，都闭嘴吧，我想让Dave听到Hotchner探员喉管被割断后鲜血涌出来的声音。”

 

Aaron深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，静静等待着。

 

半秒后对讲机中传来一声极轻的：“现在。”

 

Aaron觉得自己的身体从来没有像此刻这般听话过，他浑身上下的肌肉像是被拧在同一块齿轮上，随着一声令下齐数紧绷起来。随着脚掌紧紧踩住地面，小腿发力，大腿发力，背脊发力，浑身上下一齐发力，Aaron不顾抵在自己脖子旁边的匕首，猛地撞开站在他身旁的Emberson，向着面前的雕花玻璃猛冲过去。在这短暂却又漫长的一秒钟内，他似乎感觉到锁骨被划开一道颇深的伤口，但他完全没有理会，也没有停下行进轨迹，更没有在意身后的人作何反应——

 

因为就在他撞上雕花玻璃的瞬间，空气中突然响起两声震耳欲聋的枪响，第一枪震碎了Aaron撞过去的玻璃，而第二枪过后寂静了几秒钟，他终于听到一具沉甸甸的身体倒在了身后的地板上。

 

Aaron失神地半跪半坐在原地，顾不上自己的伤口，费力地扭过头想去查看Emberson的状况。然而一个身影跌跌撞撞地从外面跑进来，一脚踹开房间门，一个箭步冲到他的身边抱住了他。Dave身上那股古龙水的香味顿时安抚了Aaron的神经，他长叹一口气，闭上眼睛靠在Dave的怀里。

 

“上帝啊，Aaron，还好你没事。”Dave紧紧地抱着他，吻了又吻他的头发，“我说了那么多，生怕你听不懂，在外面干着急又没用。”

 

“你说的那么露骨，又踢在小腿骨上又被命运的绳索绊住脚腕扑倒在地什么的，我怎么可能不知道你在暗示我，你拿到了我那柄习惯性放在脚腕枪托但今晚忘在房间里的备用枪。”

 

“我当时上楼先回了房间一趟收拾东西，他们突然在外面猛敲门，我感觉不对就立刻从你的湿衣服堆里把它找了出来，还好这群人搜身的时候只知道拿走挂在腰间的枪。还有你刚才也是，说什么我指引着你的一举一动 ，我什么时候有这个能耐了。”

 

“Dave，”Aaron仰起头朝他微微一笑，“我刚才说的话，每个字都发自内心。”

 

Dave立刻低下头对上他的眼睛，他看起来先是楞了一下，然后也微笑起来。“我也是。”

 

Dave帮Aaron解开手腕上的胶带，他们搀扶着彼此站起身，终于缓缓来到Emberson的身旁。Aaron低头看着在几分钟前还将他们两人玩弄于股掌，现在圆睁的双眼之间却多出一个血洞的女人，轻轻叹了口气。Emberson虽然已经断了气，但她的一只手还紧紧握着匕首，而她整个人的姿势——她在被Dave击中之后倒退了几步，靠着沙发腿坐在了地板上，无比讽刺的和她最后一名被害人的姿势如出一辙。

 

“虽然迟到了二十年，但正义最终找上了她。”Dave凝视着Sabine Emberson的尸体，轻声说道。

 

Aaron没再回答，只是握紧了Dave的手。

 

酒店外飓风桑迪仍在怒吼着席卷美国东海岸，但飓风此刻已经过境，新泽西的晴空就要归来了。


End file.
